A Beat Born From The Heart
by MidnightDancingNinja
Summary: This is the story of Alex Allison Adams and her adventures as she travels through the world of step up 3. this is a MooseXOc story
1. Introduction

**A/N: Okay guys this is something that I thought of after watching Step Up 3. Here is the description of the main character. She is a 5'2" brunette. Her hair goes down to her middle back with long layers. She has brilliant blue eyes. She is outgoing but likes to keep to herself, smart and from Texas. Okay guys I hope you will like it please review.**

Running away that's all I knew, I always ran. I guess that's why I'm a Free runner. Always wanting that feeling of knowing you have an escape. That was until Luke found me… It was about a week before orientation. I was planning on going to NYU to be a vet. That all changed when my parents disowned me. So out on the streets dancing for money got me by, that's basically how Luke found me, by my street performances.

Over the course of that one-week Luke and I got pretty close. I considered hum my older brother and he considers me as a little sister. I got along really well with the rest of the pirates, but I mainly kept to myself.

I just got through running the course Luke had set up for me on the roof, when I heard the crew getting excited over something. I figured Luke found some new kid on the streets and would take them to the club downstairs. I really wanted to go with them so I just changed what I was wearing and put on more deodorant and some perfume. By the time I got to where the crew was at I saw this really tall scrawny kid with a head full of curls. "Hey guys this is Moose." Luke was introducing him to everybody. At that time Jacob walked over to Luke saying, "Luke we need to talk." "Okay but later I need to show Moose around."-Luke.

**A/N: Okay guys sorry that it was so short I am new at this but please tell me what you think. Moose shall be coming soon. **


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: ok guys this is the second chapter of ****A Beat Born From The Heart**** I hope you all like the story so far. Don't be afraid to review I feel like nobody likes the story. **

** ~Chapter 2~**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_**Hey guys this is Moose." Luke was introducing him to everybody. At that time Jacob walked over to Luke saying, "Luke we need to talk." "Okay but later I need to show Moose around."-Luke.**_

Just then the ticks went over to them "hey Luke we'll show him around." Luke looked like he really didn't want to hand moose over to them, but he eventually said, "okay guys, but please don't break him!"

At this point I was already at the island type thing we had in the kitchen. The ticks were introducing everybody to Moose, and then he saw me. He tried his hardest to get away from them. To my surprise he was actually successful.

"Hey I'm Robert Alexander the third, but everyone calls me Moose." **-Moose**. He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I just shook my head giggling. "Alex." He then had this adorable confused face and I couldn't help it I busted out laughing. "Alex, it's my name. You know everyone has those. It's nice to meet you too."**-Alex **

After I said that a huge smile broke out on his face. Just when the moment couldn't get anymore better (for a first meeting that is) Carlos had to ruin it. "You really think the Samurai's are just going to let you go like that. Naw they will find you and battle you."**- Carlos** There was that cute confused face again, wait who's the samurai's? "The Sama-who?"**-Alex and Moose**

**A/N: ok hoped you liked it. If I get at least five reviews I will update chapter three a lot faster.**


	3. To The Club!

**A/N: hey guys hope you like the story! Here is the next chapter please don't be afraid to criticize anything I have wrote. Your comments will help me improve the story. In this chapter I decided to not put who said what to see how it goes. ENJOY!**

Luke walked over and put an arm over both of our shoulders. "They are just a crew that doesn't know how to nor do they like to lose." Moose still looked confused but I knew that Luke didn't want to talk about considering his face was glued to a camera monitor for one of the cameras in the club.

I was wondering why he was so focused on that one monitor. It was like there was a giant bear dancing in the club or something. "Hey, what's up?" Luke didn't even acknowledge me so I hit him on the arm. "Huh, oh it's just…that girl is back." I looked on the monitor to see this girl with brown hair doing some cool dance moves.

Suddenly Luke spun around so fast I almost fell to the floor! "Moose come on I'll show you around the club downstairs. Alex you're coming with us!" The rest of the crew was a little reluctant (more like the ticks) to let Moose leave but he finally got away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE CLUB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as we entered the club Moose was getting pushed around and getting a lot of bad looks thrown at him. "Ok Alex how about you show Moose around, the two of you dance and well you know have fun.

I'll be right back I have something to do." I nodded while Moose was grinning like the chestier cat from Alice in Wonderland. I started laughing at him; he is such a big dork.

"So…" Moose finally came back to Earth, "you want to dance?" I chuckled a little bit "ok but only if you want to get schooled." He was laughing now, "ok little girl show me what you're made of!"

**Ok guys that's all for this week I hope you all enjoyed! **


	4. The Fight

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I have just been swamped with school and all that fun stuff. Anyways I hope that you have been enjoying the story. **

After about thirty minutes of extreme dancing Moose pulled me out of the crowd. "Hey I know this ay be weird but I really have to pee! Where is the bathroom?" Laughing I answered him "it's right here Dummy." HE turned around and saw the restroom sign. "Oh wow…thanks see you in a bit."

I was about to die of laughter "ok don't get lost!" Moose just gave me this playful glare and walked off down the hallway. "Gee I don't know whether to laugh at him or be concerned…I think I'll laugh." Instead of being weird and waiting on him to finish peeing, I decided to go find Luke.

I didn't have to look very long before Moose come running across the floor and fell down. I rushed over to where him and the other pirates are. "Hey Moose are you ok? What happened?" Moose had an expression of fear and anger. "I'm fine some of the samurai's decided to battle me in the restroom."

Just then this kid, that was wearing practically all black, comes up to Moose and points a finger in his face. I slapped it down and glared at him. "Hey man back off." I wasn't getting a good vibe from this guy. He was probably one of the Samurai's. "Who are you his mommy?" This guy really didn't know whom he was messing with. "No, but I'm your worst nightmare."

Then a taller dude with what looked like a buzz cut came up and started to talk a lot of trash to Luke. Carlos ended the argument by punching the dude (who we found out was Julian) in the face.

The club broke out into a panic with everyone punching and pushing. Moose was pushing too but he was trying to get to me. "hey Alex come on lets get out of here before we get hurt!" I wasn't really looking forward to getting punched or anything like that so I grabbed his hand and let him pull me out of the club.

"Wow that was crazy! Thanks for saving me." HE started to get that grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "No problem, I know you would have done the same for me." I smiled at him and we just sat there in comfortable silence. "I got to get back to the dorms but I'll see you later ok?" I thought it was really sweet that he didn't want me to get upset. "Yeah ok, later Moose." Then he left occasionally looking back at me.

**Ok guys I'll try to update sooner. Bye!**


	5. Training

**Sorry I know that it has been a long while since I have updated but believe me when I say I have been really busy. I hope you guys are still interested in the story and I don't know the next time I will update. Thank you for those who have added this story to their alert list. It makes me feel like somebody likes the story. Anyways here's what you have been waiting for….**

After Moose left I decided it would probably be best if I went to bed. By the time I got upstairs just about everyone was asleep. So I was wondering who was still up talking.

I saw that Luke put up a tent in the room beside mine and was talking to that girl I saw on the security camera. "Hey Alex, this is Natalie. Natalie this is Alex." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Luke I'm going to bed now, ok" He looked at me with a smile "ok goodnight, we'll be getting up early. We are going to be training Natalie."

We hugged like we do almost every night and I went to my room. It's a tiny room across from Luke's but it's very comfortable. I took my shower and put on my pajamas. I thought I would be out as soon as my head hit the pillow, but I kept thinking about what happened in the club.

The Samurais seem to be tough but Luke was right they are just a bunch of bullies and nothing more. When I woke up a was feeling a little more refreshed than I normally did in the mornings. There was a loud booming coming from the speaker room.

It was probably Luke and Natalie doing the training Luke talked about. By the time I got there, wearing y usual free running outfit, they were about to leave. "Hey there we're about to go for a run. You want to go?" I looked at Luke like he was crazy. "Dude of course I want to go! Besides someone has to show Natalie how you should run the course."

Natalie started to giggle a little at this point. "Ok, ok but this time is different you got to make sure you can keep up. See I have been doing a little training myself, so watch yourself."

I too was giggling at this. We were about halfway through the course when Luke told us to stop. I was looking at him like he grew a second head. "Just look over in that window, ok."

We look over and I saw Moose sitting messing with some wires. He looked so cute, well in that nerdy kind of way.

**Ok guys that is all I have for now. See you next time and make sure to review ^_^**


	6. Conversations

**I know, I know it has been a while since I last updated. I just haven't felt like writing. I was worried if I tried to write without feeling I would end up with a product that no one would like. Any ways here is your next chapter.**

Luke told us to wave at Moose when he looked over at us. He looked at us and Luke waved then lifted his shirt, Natalie was waving both her arms frantically, while I just did a timid shy wave. You know the type of wave when you first meet someone.

"Ok he should be getting out of class any minute now. Alex will you go wait for him outside the building, Moose should be looking for you." I looked at him like he was insane but then I figured Moose most likely didn't know how to get back to the Pirate's HQ. (I know that's not what it's really called.)

I nodded at Luke "ok but don't blame me if it takes us a while." They both looked at me like I told them was pregnant or something. Then I realized it sounded like we were going to go foul around for a while. "no nothing like that I meant we would have to walk back the entire way."

Luke and Natalie looked at each other with a grin on their faces. "what are yall so smiley smiley about?" I know I wasn't going to like what they were going to say because when Luke gets a look like that on his face it always means bad news.

"You can't fool us Alex. We know that you like Moose" I was in shock. I knew it would be something strange but how in the world did they come up with that idea. "How in the world did you come up with this idea?"

Natalie gave Luke the 'I'll take it from here'. "Alex sweetheart I know that you may be in denial but you totally have the hots for Moose!" After she said that there was a slight pause until I turned around. Going down the fire escape I heard, "Wait, Alex were are you going?" I turned around looked at Luke, "I am going to wait on Moose to get out of class. Now if you will excuse me I need to get over there because it looks like they are almost done."

They both looked back to the window to see that Moose and the rest of his class was starting to pack up for the day. When they turned back to talk to Alex, she was gone. "Well I guess we should head back to the house." Natalie looked at Luke and nodded. "Yeah ok."

They were walking down the fire escape when Natalie asked "So, how long do you think it will take Alex and Moose to get back to the house." Luke smiled "well I'll give them about two hours before I start calling."

**Ok guys I hope you liked the new chapter feel free to review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Meeting Camille

**Here is the next chapter**

_I can't believe those two. Who do they think they are trying to convince me that I like Moose! _I looked up and realized I was already outside of the building we saw Moose in.

I waited about five minutes until I finally saw Moose coming out of the building. He was laughing with some brunette girl. "Hey Alex what's up?" I smiled back at Moose then gestured to the brunette girl. _Is he going to tell me who this girl is or not._

"Oh yeah, sorry. Alex, this is Camille, Camille this is Alex." I could tell the girl was shy. "Hey Camille how's it going?" It looked like she was a little bit grateful that I could start the conversation. "I am doing good."

Moose was lost in his thoughts, when I tried to get his attention he was still out of it. Camille actually slapped him on the back of his head._ I think I am going to become good friends with Camille._

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Camille and I gave him a look like he was so stupid. "Sorry Camille but me and Moose really have to get going." Camille looked a little bit freaked out. Who wouldn't?

A stranger is practically taking her friend from her to who knows where. "It will be okay Camille. I'll see you later gator!" Moose and I started to walk away from Camille. I looked up to Moose "Smooth exit there buddy boy!"


	8. To The Vault!

**Yay two points for me I got two chapters done in one weekend!**

While me and Moose were walking back to the vault, I couldn't help but think about what Luke and Natalie said. _Sure Moose is really cute…. Heck who am I kidding that boy is fine! Wow I can't believe I just thought that._

_But could I really like him? Sure were pretty good friends but could I ever like him as a boyfriend? I could kiss him whenever I liked. I like that idea!_ "Alex are you okay? You're being pretty quite." I didn't even realize we were half way to the vault. I guess when I get caught up in my thoughts time escapes me. "Yeah I'm okay just thinking"

We kept walking and were at the alley for the vault. "Home Sweet Home!" "Alex are you a little on the loony side today?" I can't believe he just said that. Well actually I can. "No Moose I am just excited to be back!" I looked at him and stuck me tongue out.

The doors to the elevator opened and we were greeted by the Santiago twins. "Moosey boy it's so good to see you again!" They did the whole guy hug/handshake thing. "Hey guys it's good to see you too." Man we get a new kid and suddenly I am invisible.

**There you go guys I know it's short but it's becoming difficult for me to come up with ideas. Anyways review!**


	9. Reunion

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have been really busy with school and work; I hope this will meet your expectations.**

"Hey I'm doing great thanks for asking." I guess nobody was expecting me to say that because everyone was looking at me like I grew another head. "Sorry Alex we didn't see you there." I just pouted while they laughed at my expression. Then I suddenly noticed Natalie was in the room. "What's up Nat?" She turned to me and smiled a knowingly. "Oh nothing, glad you could take your sweet ole time coming back."

I could punch her in the face I swear! She could make Moose think I like him. Which I am sure a might be getting a little crush but still she is not helping matters at all! "Moose glad you could make it." Luke walked in and did the guy handshake thing with Moose.

Moose just smiled at him and looked at me. I guess he was waiting for me to say something to Luke. "Alright I'm out have fun with whatever it is that you are going to do." The expressions on Luke and Natalie's faces were priceless. Both of their jaws dropped and were looking like I was insane.

"W-were are you going?" I laughed at their expressions and started to walk off. "Hello earth to Alex! Were are you going." I turned around to where I was walking backwards, "I am going for a run. Yes I will be careful. No you don't need to know why. Deuces!"

**Alright hope you like if not just tell me. **


	10. The Proposal

I decided to run the streets near the park instead of the course Luke had set up for me. I knew I could get out of any trouble that I would encounter so I didn't bother worrying myself. I just got to the park, when I noticed about two or three people following me. I picked up the pace a little bit and went around the block so that I can head back toward the vault. If anything happens at least I will be close enough for Luke and the Pirates to help me out.

I glanced back for like a fraction of a second to see if they were still following me when that guy that chased Moose in the club popped up out of nowhere. I instantly stopped and tried to find another route, only to find that I was surrounded. "Well look who we have here. Isn't it a little late in the evening to be out by yourself?" Julian of course I should have known that wherever his little goons are he is sure to be near by.

"I don't really concern with being out by myself when I know the people that would try anything are too stupid to get away with it." Instead of having the effect that I wanted he just started laughing and moved closer to me. "If I were you I wouldn't try to be talking smack." I was not about to let this egotistical douche tell me what I can and can't do.

When I opened my mouth to say something he started talking. "How about we make a deal hmmm?" Okay now I was a little intrigued to see what type of deal he would want to strike with me. "I want you to convince your new friend to leave your 'crew' and never come back around." Wow I was not expecting that. Did he think Moose was some type of threat?

"Why would I ever agree to anything you have to say?" He was so close to me I could feel his breath on my neck. "Because if you refuse, things won't turn out to pretty for your 'brother'. How long do you think he will be able to hold off the bank from foreclosing that monstrosity you call a home?"

What? The Vault isn't up for foreclosure is it? Why wouldn't Luke tell me? Maybe Julian is trying to pin me against Luke for whatever reason. "How about this I will give you three days. When you make up your mind, give me a call." He grabbed my hand and stuck a card in it, "If you don't accept my offer…..you might want to start looking for a place to live."

**DUN DUN Dun… I will try to write more often but no promises. Until Next Time.**


End file.
